Heavy
"I am full of Sandvich, and I am coming for you!" -Heavy Heavy is a class of the Team Fortress series and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WE MAKE GOOD TEAM! TBA THE LEGACY OF HEAVY *''Team Fortress'' *''Team Fortress Classic'' *''Team Fortress 2'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Heavy mostly uses firearm attacks and simple melee attacks. center (Square Moves) *'Sasha Smack -' *'Sasha Fire -' + *'Sasha Geyser -' + *'Jumping Sasha Shot -' + - *'Air Sasha Smack -' (Air) *'Air Sasha Fire -' + (Air) *'Skyward Sasha Rain -' + (Air) *'Downward Sasha Slam -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Shotgun Smack -' *'Shotgun Shot -' + *'Upwards Shotgun Shot -' + *'Jump Shot -' + *'Sky Smack -' (Air) *'Sky Shot -' + *'Skyward Shot -' + (Air) *'Downward Shot -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Punch -' *'Punch Rush '- + *'Uppercut -' + *'Fist Slam -' + *'Air Punch -' (Air) *'Air Punch Rush -' + (Air) *'Air Uppercut -' + (Air) *'Bodyslam -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Grenade -' or *'Kick' '-' *'Super Fist Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Just Some Family Buisness -' (Level 1): Heavy fires the Family Buisness 3 times, killing anyone caught in the blast. *'Fists of Steel -' (Level 2): Heavy puts on the fists of steel and can kill opponents with one punch. *'ÜberCharge -' (Level 3): The Medic arrives and uses his ÜberCharge on Heavy to make him invinible and his attacks stronger. Heavy can then kill opponents with one hit from any of his weapons. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"We make good team!" **"Friend like Sanvich!" **"Let us go kill some people!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Sanvich?" **"This isn't Sanvich!" **"Did Engineer build this?" **"This item is SPY!" *'Using ÜberCharge:' **"I am fully charged!" (Medic) **"I AM BULLET PROOF!!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"You are dead! Not big surprise" **(*laughs*) "Oh that slaps me on the knee!" **"Ya-dadadadadadada ya-dadadadadadada do-de-da-va-da-da-dada ka-boom, ka-boom!" **"Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, *sniff* maybe. I have yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet." **"Entire team in babies!" **"Cry some more!" **"I hear someone building diaper changing station!" **"Let this be lesson!" **"I am very happy!" **"Good times!" **"I feel alive!" **"Very good!" **"More rubble, less trouble!" **"You are so small! Is funny to me!" **"Keep crying, baby!" **"You! Yes, you! You are dead!" **"I was told we would be fighting men!" **"Who send all these babies to fight?!" **"You are going to need much bigger guns!" *'Sucessful KO (Medic during ÜberCharge):' **"Oops! That was not medicine!" **"Don't be such a baby!" **"Prepare for your examiniation... (*laughs*)" **"Auf wiedersehen... dummkopf!" **"Can you feel the schadenfreude?" **"Another sucessful procedure!" **"They are weakened!" **"I am prepared to do whatever it takes!" *'Respawn:' **"Oh this is bad!" **"Bad!" **"What was that Sanvich? Kill them all? Good idea!" **"Is not possible!" **"Medic!" **"Doctor!" **"No!" **"Oh no!" **"How could this happen?" **"You did well!" **"I am full of Sandvich, and I am coming for you!" **"Now is coward killing time!" **"Oh! Run, run! I'm coming for you!" **"Time to hide, cowards!" **"All of you are dead!" **"Who touch my gun?!" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions Winning Screen Losing Screen Taunts *'Finger Gun: '''Points his fingers forward like a gun and says "Pow!" *'SPD: Sanvich Police Department:' '''Takes out a Sanvich, points at it and goes "You are a loose cannon, Sandvich, but you are a damn good cop!"' *'Om nom nom...: '''Takes out a Sanvich, eats it and goes "Nom nom nom, om nom." Costumes Meet the Heavy Heavy's normal RED appearance. Alternate Colors *Blue suit (based on BLU team) *Yellow suit *Green Suit Heavy Robot The Robot Heavy from the ''Mann vs. Machine update. Alternate colors: *Red skin (based on the unused TF2:MvM Heavy Robot texture) *Gold Metal *Silver Metal Classic Heavy's design from the original Team Fortress mod for Quake. Alternate colors: *Blue suit *Purple suit *Orange Suit 300px-Heavy.png|Meet the Heavy Heavybot blu.png|Heavy Robot Heavy qwtf.png|Classic Sasha.png|Sasha Trivia *Heavy was chosen over the other 8 classes (Scout, Pyro, Spy, Sniper, Engineer, Demoman, Soilder, Medic) because he is the most iconic in the Team Fortress franchise. *Heavy is the 3rd character to be rendered in cel-shade animation. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters